1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacle structures and more particularly pertains to a mail slot receiving device for capturing and retaining mail positioned through a mail slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of receptacle structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, receptacle structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art receptacle structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,075; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,512; U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,503; U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,965; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,620.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a mail slot receiving device for capturing and retaining mail positioned through a mail slot which includes a mounting assembly securable beneath a mail slot, and a flexible receiving assembly coupled to the mounting assembly for receiving mail positioned through the mail slot, wherein the receiving assembly will flexibly deform to retain mail therewithin during movement of the device such as occurs when secured to a garage door.
In these respects, the mail slot receiving device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing and retaining mail positioned through a mail slot.